fairlygothparentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trixie Tang
|} Trixie Sayan Tang is the main protagonist of "The Fairly Goth Parents". Before she received her Anti-Fairy Godparents, she was part of the Popular Kids social group at her school. Trixie is a ten year old Asian-American Goth girl in her school. Before she became a goth, Trixie was depicted as a typical spoiled rich girl, a vain braggart who liked to flaunt her outer beauty and wealth. (Simply put, she was often portrayed as mean and inconsiderate, but not in the same type of meanness as Vicky the Babysitter.) While her attitude toward Timmy's advances are usually cold, she has warmed up to Timmy before, usually when her ex-popular friends are not around to see her. Character Timmy and Trixie have always had a bit of rivalry with each other ever since Trixie recieved her Anti-Fairies due to the fact that the Anti-Fairies told her every little bit of their encounters with Timmy Turner (with a mix of lies in it) and had her loathe and despise him. Timmy tries his best to remove the Anti-Fairies from their Godparenting duties, but Jorgen won't lend him an ear to speak to. Anal. Description Trixie is taller than any other boy or girl in her class except for Veronica, Francis, Chales Emokid and Malice Burton. It is unknown if she is older than Timmy, but he mentions that he went to kindergarten with her so it is likely they are about the same age. She may be taller because girls commonly become taller than boys around puberty. She wears a black leotard adorned with a white skull along with a grey trench coat, a purple headband which holds her hair back, and fishnet armwarmers with steel-toed boots and a nasal peircing. The skull changes to the Anti-Fairy Flag and the Headband changes to blue when she is poofed to Anti-Fairy World with her Anti-Fairies' assistance. Trixie has Asian features in both her eyes and hair, and from her last name it is possible she is of Chinese descent. Personality Trixie's personality after her Goth transformation has changed quite drastically. She is more caring of her sister Susie Tang, she's more responsible (to a certain degree), more obedient, and less selfish. Her new traits were the work of her Anti-Fairies, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop. Background Family and Early life Trixie's early life before her world changed was that she was a selfish snob who wanted everything done HER way. She was also admired by many boys at the school (And she STILL is) and basked in their admiration towards her. Her mother was rarely home due to late woking shifts as a Lawyer and her father works as a Doctor. Her sister, Susie Tang is usually all to her lonesome while her parents are busy and Trixie flaunting her beauty. School life Not many people feared Trixie's appearance before her Gothic transformation. Her new outlook had made her a bit hostile if anyone gives her any trouble. The only kid in her school that actually has the guts to trash Trixie is her ex-friend, Veronica. Disregarding Veronica, she later made friends with Francis the school's bully, Malice Burton, and Charles Emokid. Together they became what is now known as "The Dark Ones". Relationships Trixie's relationships with people varies on the individual. There are very little people that she cares about (Other family and friends) and won't give them the time of day to even talk to her. If they become persistant, she gets slightly more hostile. Relationship with Timmy Turner After meeting with her new Anti-Fairies, they had always told her stories about their encounters with Timmy Turner and always tried to convince her to hate and loathe Timmy Turner, which succeeds undoubtfully. Both Timmy and Trixie have always rivalled with each other since the arrival of Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop. When one's wishes get out of hand, the other one scoffs and fixes their mess. Trixie even had Francis beat up Timmy at times. Relationship with Veronica Like Timmy Turner, Trixie sees Veronica as nothing more than a rival. How it happened was that when Trixie was still friends with Veronica, she told her about her interest in the Gothic subculture. Veronica despised the idea and told Trixie not to try it. Trixie didn't pay any attention to that and did it anyway, However at the cost of her "best" friend and her popularity. Ever since then, Trixie actually began to develope more intellectually. Relationship with Malice Ever since she first met Malice in "The New Goth", the two were inseperable. They became close friends and did everything that best friends did with each other (except for the less perky parts of it). Her friendship with Malice has stirred up the jealousy of Veronia at certain occasions. Malice would always hang out over at Trixie's but never at Malice's. That's because of her nerdy brother Larry Burton and his leader of a friend Sheldon Limburger along with Irwin Mathiwitz trying to swoon Trixie left and right but get an unpleasant meeting with Francis. Relationship with Sheldon Limburger Trixie is usually up to her ears in love letters, roses and boxfuls of candy sent by Sheldon Limburger, the friend of Larry Burton (Malice's brother) and Irwin Mathiwitz. She dislikes the idea of dating someone as nerdy as Sheldon so she usually gets Francis to pound his lights out. When not participating in "Dragons and Dungeons", watching "Star Trekker" or playing "Galaxy Wars" with Larry and Irwin, he's usually getting the two to help him win over Trixie (much to her and Malice's dismay). Rivalry with Tootie The rivalry has been that before Trixie became a Goth, Timmy was in love with her and wanted to win her over (just like Sheldon Limburger) but wouldn't give him the time of day. On the other hand, Tootie tries to win Timmy's love but he's too busy hiding from her or throwing water balloons at her. Many people didn't like Trixie because of her snobbish attitude towards Timmy then, but during her Gothic lifestyle many people and a second opinion on her. Many people debated that in the future, Timmy has kids with Tootie/Trixie. Facts that it's not at all Trixie include; #Timmy's daughter has glasses similar to Tooties'. A possibillity that they were hers and passed it down to her daughter. #Even though his daughter's hair is similar to Trixie, Timmy still has bits of Trixie in his head. #Timmy still lives in the same house he grew up at, were Trixie wouldn't live in a house like his. #Even though that she had some feelings towards Timmy (Before she was Goth), she has a habit of saving face as well as flaunting her beauty. Relationship with other classmates Her relationship with other classmates is shallow. She dislikes a lot of the students (including but not limited to; Timmy Turner, Veronica, Tootie, Larry Burton, Sheldon Limburger and Irwin Mathiwitz) so she either gets Malice or Francis to get them away from her. Relationship with Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop and Felicia Anti-Cosmo Her relationship with Anti-Cosmo is that of sibling rivalry. Nothing too mean, just some jokes and pranks (an arguement or two). They can get along quite well, and Anti-Cosmo usually memorizes her wishlist for when she snaps her fingers. When she does this, she usually expects a wish done and Anti-Cosmo is the one who grants it. Anti-Wanda Trixie enjoys the company of Anti-Wanda, they both have a lot of things in common and both like to partake in disgusting activities. They both even like dead frogs. When bored, they challenge each other in double dares into doing disgusting things like licking off ones' own toe jam, or eating live insects. And as a result, Anti-Wanda usually wins. Foop Foop only sees Trixie as a "Future Queen" to his reign of supremicy. Even though he can't even score a date with her, he still manages to save that spot for Trixie. In "Love Strict" when the Tooth Fairy was struck with Cupid's arrow and fell madly in love with Foop, she declared into being his "Future Queen". When Foop tried to explain that the spot is for Trixie, the Tooth Fairy got jealous and tried to attack Trixie. Luckily, Anti-Cupid's Anti-Love arrows saved Trixie from being annihilated by the Tooth Fairy. Felicia Felicia is the new Anti-Fairy Cat that Trixie bought from the Fairy World Pet Store. She sees Felicia as a chance to try to rehibilitate her from ruling the Universe and killing Sparky, her Fairy opposite. Trixie tries her best to get Felicia's mind off of her dark desires, but Felicia usually tries her best to get her deeds done. When Trixie puts her foot down however, Felicia doesn't make a sound and obeys Trixie without question. Trixie Tang - Clurichaun.jpg|Trixie Tang as a Clurichaun in "Bad Luck of the Irish" Trixie Tang - Virus.jpg|Trixie as depicted after being bit by the Virus known as "Corruption.BAT" Fgp anti fairy world by fairlyantiparents-d511ccm.jpg|Trixie and her Anti-Fairies in Anti-Fairy World. Category:Female Category:Godchildren Category:Non-Magical Category:Girl Category:Kids Category:Goth Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Dark Ones Category:Students Category:School Kids Category:Females Category:Humans